Fem! Komatsu Drabbles!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots featuring around a fem! Komatsu and her four kings! So enjoy!
1. He Said-What?

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone and welcome to my very first gender bender Fem! Komatsu story drabbles! I recently have started to watch the show and I already love, definitely Sunny and Coco, who are my two favorites! I also like Komatsu, but i really wish he was made as a cute girl than a boy, but do not worry since I have fanfiction I can make that happen because the gender bender Queen is here! So let's get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**He said WHAT!?**

**"****Oi! What you're doing here Coco!? Sunny!?" asked Torko as the three kings end up running into each other out in the lobby before making their way inside the restaurant, finding a good places to sit down at.**

**"****Well I thought I'll use this chance to visit Kimiko-chan since I haven't seen her in a while." answer the gentleman of the four kings.**

**"****Well they wouldn't be a problem if someone didn't always take off with! Geeze, Toriko learned how to share!" exclaim Sunny when a soft pair of footsteps was heard.**

**"****Eh!? Sani-san!? Coco-san!? Toriko-san!? What are you three doing here?" asked a short girl who despite her age look younger than what you would think, with big, wide, innocent eyes, a small button nose, with spiky, short, black hair that reach her shoulders and short spiky bangs that was longer on the right side of her face as she was dress in her usually chef uniform.**

**"****Miko/Kimiko/Kimiko-chan!"**

**"****Hi everyone! I missed seeing you Sani-san! Coco-san!" said Kimiko with a cute smile on her face making two of the kings blush.**

**"****Oi, Kimiko can you cook up some delicious food for me?" asked Toriko, only having food on his mind at the moment.**

**"****Sure Toriko-san! Will Coco-san and Sani-san like something special for me to cook up for you two?" asked Kimiko.**

**"****Anything that Kimiko make is special to me, so I will have anything that you may have in mind." answer Coco with a charming smile that made some of the female customer blush, along with Kimiko causing a little of jealousy to stir within two other people that was sitting at the table.**

**"****Okay, and how about you Sani-san?"**

**"****Anything Miko make is beautiful enough for me." said Sani, while still glaring over at Coco who was not paying any attention to him.**

**"****Okay, if that is all I'll will return later with your food." said the small chef before leaving the group of kings.**

**"****Now I know why Coco is here, why are you here Sani?" asked his eyes off of Coco for a second Sunny turn his attention to Toriko.**

**"****Hmmm, it a secret." Sunny answer, confusing the other two.**

**"****Secret? Why the heck is it a secret?" asked Toriko.**

**"****Yes Sani why is it a secret? Add to the fact that I have strange feeling that this secret involve Kimiko-chan." answer Coco turning his attention over to Sani.**

**"****And what if it does Coco?" Sani challenged him to say something back as the tension around the table grew, until luckily Kimiko can back with large tray of food.**

**"****I'm back with the food!" Kimiko exclaim, and started to sat the table up with the food she cook.**

**"****The food smell delicious Kimiko!" Drool started to hang from of the side of Toriko mouth.**

**"****Thank-you Toriko-san!" smile Kimiko as Toriko begin to chow down on all the food, while Sani and Coco ate in a much fashionably manner.**

**"****Oi, Kimiko! After this get pack because we have another adventure to go on!" said Toriko between each bite of food he took in his mouth.**

**"****Oka- . ."**

**"****NO!" Kimiko was unable to finish her answer thank to Sani outburst.**

**"****You will not take my Miko anywhere before I ask her to marry me -oops!" Sani quickly realized what he just said, but it was too late as the entire room went silent.**

**"****D-Did h-he just say s-something a-about. . ." Toriko begin to stutter.**

**"****M-Marraige!" Coco was just as shock, be not as shock as Kimiko who was turned to stone from the shock of Sani words.**

**"****What on earth did this come from Sani!?" yelled Toriko.**

**"****Well, if I want my Miko to always be with me, instead of with running off on dangerous adventures that could harm her! I decided to make her into my wife! We will have a beautiful wedding together, and you two people are invited if you want to come even though I wish you don't." said Sani while daydreaming about his and Kimiko beautiful wedding.**

**"****Sani that is the most craziest idea you have ever come up with! Kimiko-chan is not ready for marriage, and you two have never even went out! Who help come up with this idea!?" Coco stood from out of his chair.**

**"****Oh, it was Rin." answer Sani as Coco begin to put the pieces together.**

**'****_Rin-chan must've come up with that idea so that her and Toriko can get together, but how did she trick Sani into listening to her, I have no clue.' _****thought Coco as he began to sigh.**

**"****Umm, Sani-san did you say s-something about m-m-marriage a few seconds ago?" asked Kimiko who reverted back to normal a few seconds ago as she walk up to Sani who immediately grab her hand and went down on one knee.**

**"****My sweet, beautiful, Miko-chan, please grace me with your lovely presence for all of eternally and become my wife." said Sani before giving Kimiko hand a kiss.**

**"****OI, SANI!" yelled an angry Coco and Toriko.**

**"****Umm, Sani-san. . . I'm sorry but I can't marry you." Kimiko say shyly.**

**"****What! Why not!?" said a heart-broken Sani which had Kimiko feeling guilty.**

**"****Well it just, I promise myself I won't get married until I was twenty-six." Kimiko said bluntly making everyone else fall backwards as they hit the floor.**

**"****And fall in love with someone I believe I will want to spent the rest of my life with, but right now is not the right time. Sorry Sani-san." Kimiko apologize.**

**"****Mmm, it's fine Kimiko-chan." said Sani as he stood back on his feet and flip his hair from out of his face.**

**"****I'll just win you over and until you fall in love with me, and than we shall have a beautiful wedding! So wait for me!" said Sani before bending down to give Kimiko a kiss on the check.**

**"****Ahhh! Sani get away from Kimiko!" yelled Toriko as he went charging over to the two. Meanwhile Coco remain in his place looking over at the small group as his eyes was mainly focus on Kimiko who was blushing up a storm while Sani and Toriko was now arguing with each other.**

**'****_Hmm, so the competition has now gotten serious, meaning that I have to step my game up as well if i don't want to lose.' _****Thought Coco before taking a sip of his drink.**

**End of Drabble One**


	2. Rainbow Candy Rose!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Great new everyone! I have written up chapter two for you guys! But before that, why is there so little Toriko fanfiction along with fem!Komatsu! Please Toriko fans do not be afraid and post up some fanfiction for this awesome show, and we need more fem!Komatsu stories! Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Rainbow Candy Rose**

**"Wow Toriko-san! This place this is amazing!" exclaim Kimiko as she glance at all of the pretty flowers that surrounded the area, all of them different sizes, shape and color.**

**"You think so Kimiko?" asked Toriko as he look back and saw her running through a garden of flower while giggling.**

**_'She look so cute- Wait what I'm thinking.'_ thought Toriko with a slight blush on his face.**

**"Toriko-san look at what I just found!" Kimiko voice called out to him as she came running up to him holding a bright, rainbow color rose in her hand.**

**"I don't believe it! You already found the Rainbow Candy Rose that I was looking for!?" **

**"Huh? Rainbow Candy Rose? Is this is what you was looking for?" asked Kimoko as Toriko bent down to ogle the sweet tasty treat that was place in her hands.**

**"It is said that this snack is one of the top sweets there is with it fruity sweetness that explode in your mouth like a beautiful rainbow. I can't wait to try it." Toriko began to drool just by looking at the delicious piece of candy when out of nowhere a sparkly pink dust was spray into their faces.**

**(At the Restaurant )**

**"Can someone please explain to me how this happen!?" exclaim Sani pointing an angry finger over to the happy-dovey couple, who just so happen to be Toriko and Kimiko who was sitting in his lap, hand feeding him his food with a smiles on the both of their faces.**

**"Here come another bite , my handsome Toriko-dear!" Kimiko smile as she place the fork of food into his mouth.**

**"Yummy! Feed me more my adorable Kimi-bear!" Grin Toriko as he had his arm place around her petite small waist as he began to nuzzle to side of her neck, making sweet sounds of bell like giggles to come from out of her mouth.**

**"Somebody, make it stop!" Begged Sani now down on his knees about to pull out his hair.**

**"Well looks what's going on here." Walking through the entrance of the restaurant now was Granny Setsuno along with Coco.**

**"Sani would you like to explain to me why Kimiko-chan and Toriko are acting like that?" asked Coco.**

**"How can I explain it to you, when I don't even know how this could've happen myself!" yelled Sani.**

**"Hmm from the looks of it it seem they were hit with the fragrance of the Rainbow Candy Rose which make people fall in love with who ever is standing next to them." explain Granny Setsu as she saw how now Toriko and Kimiko was now face-face to each other rubbing each other noses.**

**"And how long does this last?" asked Coco feeling a bit jealous at the moment as he stared at the two.**

**"Well it depends, the longest I ever known for it to last was a month."**

**"A MONTH!?" exclaim the two king before a cute girlish squeal was heard that came from Kimiko who was now blushing madly.**

**"Toriko-dear you shouldn't do that in front of people." scold the female chef.**

**"But I want taste my Kimi-bear. Plus, you make the cutest of sound." Toriko had a seductive wolf like grin on his face before he took a long lick out of Kimiko neck.**

**"By the way, somebody better separate them before things become messy, because it also boost up a person hormones the longer the spell is in effect." said Granny Setsu as she caught sight of Toriko hands going under Kimiko shirt. Following Granny Setsu line of vision Coco and Sani also caught sight of this and went to put a stop to it.**

**"Oi, Toriko, you bastard let go my Miko!" said Sani as he and Coco tried to remove Kimiko away from Toriko.**

**"NO! Get away from my Kimi-bear! She want to make sweet love with me!" said Toriko.**

**"I'll be damn!" replied Sani.**

**"Toriko please let go of Kimiko-chan before you do something you will regret." '_And might make me to do something dangerous to you.' _thought CoCo.**

**"Noooo! Stop trying to steal my adorable Kimi-bear! She want to have my babies not your!" Toriko whined like a 4 year-old kid.**

**"She's not going to have your babies!" yelled Coco and Sani.**

**"Hmmm, I wonder who Kimiko-chan will pick out of this three-wait four I forgot about Zebra who is the most possessives of the four." mutter Granny Setsu as the chaos in front of her begin to get worse.**

**End of Drabble Two**


	3. The Bet!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: First off, just let me say I'm so sorry for not updating in such a LONG time, but I had kind of lost my love for Toriko, but now I'm re-watching again, and this time to at least promise you five more one-shot, before taking another break. I know you all are mad at me, so here is a gift that will hopefully brighten up your day!**

* * *

**Oneshot 3: The Bet!**

For the twenty time that day, little sweet chef Kimiko found herself sighing once again, due to the bickering two who stood protectively in front of her, as the fight was none other than about the female chief.

"Oi, Zebra how many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to steal Kimiko away from me!" Argued Toriko, glaring over at the red-head.

"Tch, stop whining like a big-baby. Plus we both know I'm the better partner for her!" replied Zebra as the two were glaring heatedly at one another, itching for a fight.

"O-Oi, can you two stop fighting please! Definitely since it seem we got company!" Begged the soft voice of Kimiko, who stop the two from fighting, and began glaring at the crowd of beast that stood in front of them.

"Tch, I don't have time for this." Grumbled Zebra, not wasting a second to get rid of the crowd of beast that stood in front of them, definitely since they all would make a good snack, before continuing their journey.

Once Zebra was finish defeating them all, he order Kimiko to cook them all up which she did, using some special season the reminded herself to bring, before feeding the two hungry kings, who were quickly devouring down her food.

After filling up their stomachs the three set back off to their journey, which was to find the rare fruit, that was known to be the king of all fruits, and dessert, as the name of it was the Royal Aurora Fruit (sorry for the lame name!), which is on a scale higher of that of the Rainbow Fruit, as it give off an aurora like appeal, with 10 different fruity flavors.

"I wonder if we're any closer to it by now?" asked Kimiko walking in between the two large giant males, who were on guard to keep the cute chief safe from harm.

"Rumors has it, that once you're in distance of the Royal Aurora Fruit, you can see it colorful beautiful aurora from miles away." Replied Toriko.

"Not only that, protecting the fruit is a large nest of Man Kong Apes, which are on a higher level of that of the Troll Kongs. From the name you guess they have a bit of an appearance of that of an man, but a body of a ape." Explained Zebra, when from out of know where he sensed a beast with extremely high speed coming towards Kimiko, and quickly knock it out with one punch.

Witnessing Zebra save her life, Kimiko shot him a sweet smile. "Thank-you, Zebra-san!" Seeing how Zebra received such a sweet smile from his partner, anger Toriko a bit, feeling a bit jealous of the other.

"Oi, chibi how about lets make a bet to see who will be the first to capture the Royal Aurora Fruit, between me and Toriko, and whoever wins, will partner up with you. Seeing how I'm going to win, get ready to lose your partner Toriko." Zebra waste no time hearing Toriko reply, while Kimiko stood their shock, not knowing what to say.

"Oi, Zebra who said I agreed to that! And she mine, not yours!" Yelled Toriko, as the two once again got into another argument.

_'__In some ways, I'm starting to get use to this.'_ Thought Kimiko, talking about the repeatedly arguments that seem to happen between the two kings, before noticing something that caught her attention, making her way over to it, leaving the two males.

"Say Toriko, aren't we forgetting something?" Zebra suddenly stopped his argument with Toriko, sensing the two were forgetting something that concern this mission, that focused more on the Man Kong Apes.

"Forgetting something. . .?" It was just than the two heard a loud desperate cry of help, that came from their sweet chief they were suppose to be protecting, running to where they heard her scream, only to see her slung over the shoulder of a overly huge ape that had the face of a man, but what really got their attention was the hearts that was in the beast eyes.

"Shit!. . .Man Long Apes are deeply attractive to cute women, and will try to make them their bride!" Zebra was suddenly reminded, as this piece of information caught Toriko attention, either not liking the sound of some beast stealing away their cute chief to make her its bride. That was their job!

"Toriko-san! Zebra-san! Help! It's staring at me weirdly~!" Cried poor Kimiko, as the beast began to run off with her.

"That shitty monkey is mine. . ." Zebra had a dangerous ominous gleam in his eyes, that look to be that of both anger and possessiveness, as Toriko was feeling the same. As the two quickly followed after it, which surprisingly was very fast on it feets.

After a while the Man Kong Ape finally enter it's nest, as all of it followers bowed down to him in respect, as Kimiko guess this was the boss ape, and that was when she realize large tree that stood behind her that was giving off a beautiful colorful aurora, and spotted the magnificent rare fruit, and should we say, fruit tree, as the tree was filled with Royal Aurora Fruits.

Finally setting her down on the ground, the man beast began to take in the cowering form of Kimiko, leering down at it 'future-mate', licking its lips, while drooling disgustingly. Somewhere far away, a king who obsessed with beauty, felt a strange shiver go through his body. "My Miko is in the presence of something disgusting!"

"Kimiko!" Yelled Toriko, as the two caught up with the boss ape who once he spotted the two order his underlings to attack to two who were trying to steal it's mate.

"Tch, they are all a pest! Toriko handle these weaklings while I go save our chief-Wait scratch that-I mean my chef." And with that said, Zerba was off, ignoring the loud outburst from Toriko, who had to deal with a crowd of beast running towards him to attack.

The fight didn't last long seeing how the Man Kong Apes were totally defeated by the two overly possessive kings, who didn't not like others stealing away their chief. Once the two was finish, laying front of their feet was a large round fruit, in shape of that of a wamterole, but with bright rainbow stripes, as each felt their mouth watering just from the fresh fruity sweet smell the fruit gave off.

"I can't wait to take this back with us, so I can serve it! Ah-Maybe I should invite Sunny-san, and Coco-san!" With the mention of these two names, the others two really didn't feel like sharing Kimiko attention with them, definitely Sunny ever since he pull off that proposal stunt. All three kings were still highly upset with him.

Kimiko was still thinking of happy thoughts of how shall she prepare tonight's dessert, when suddenly she was pick up, and slung over Zebra shoulder, releasing a cute squeal, when she felts his large hands place on her back.

"Zebra just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Cried out Toriko, as Zebra ignore him, and began taking his leave with both the fruit, and Kimiko.

"Remember the bet? Well I won, and the chibi is now mine! Told ya I would win!" Smirked Zebra, having the other to shake in anger to see his partner being taking away from him.

"You bastard, I never agreed to that stupid bet! Hand me back Kimiko!"

**End of Drabble Three!**

* * *

See ya next time!


	4. Unfair Advantage!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, I bring to you today another Fem!Komatsu oneshot! Since I'm re-watching Toriko, you can expect a lot more one-shot coming from me! Doesn't that sound nice, now lets get started. Also the cover picture of this story, is the way Komatsu look in this story!**

* * *

**One-Shot 4: Unfair Advantage!**

Coco was soaring through the sky riding on the back of Kiss, before he soon spotted a large candy like castle, which belonged to Toriko, as he notice it was ten time as bigger than last time, as he hopped off and made a graceful landing on the ground, only to encounter Sani, who was drop off by Queen.

"Sani I'm surprise to see you here?" replied Coco, as the two began to make their way towards the cookie frame large door.

" Tch, I see you made another beautiful entrance, Coco. I'm only here cause I'm looking for Miko. I stop by her restaurant but the owner said that today was her day off, so that must mean Toriko surely know where she is." Answer Sani, as Coco began to knock on the door.

A few seconds later, soft footsteps, that did not match Toriko, began to open the door only to revealed their favorite chef, Kimiko, sleepy rubbing her eyes awake, before taking in the two larger figures that stood in front of her.

"Ah! Coco-san! Sani-san! Good morning!" She greeted with a cute smile, short hair slightly messy, having the two long piece in down small pigtails, dressed in cute pink pajama set, that had tiny penguins all over them as Yun stood right there beside her.

"Kimiko/Miko!? What are you doing here!?" exclaimed the two, while thinking of how cute the petit chef really did look in her pajamas, but at the moment wanted the answer to their question. Right that second, the owner of the house made his appearance, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, hair dripping with water, meaning he just had stepped out of the shower.

"Oi! I thought I smell you two, what you bring you here?" asked Toriko drying off his wet blue locks.

"Put some clothes on! Also what the heck is Miko doing here in her pajamas!?" Exclaimed Sani.

Toriko grinned. "Ah-She live here with me!" Toriko answer with a laugh, ignoring how cold the temperature around the four just dropped, as waves of intense emotion started to boil off from Sani, and Coco, not liking the answer they just received.

"Mind repeating that again, Toriko." Coco demanded for the other to repeat, not wanting to believe what he just heard. Not wanting to believe**_ his_** sweet chief, was not living with her partner, _**alone**_! The thought of the two in this type of predicament really bother him, _**greatly**_.

Unlike Toriko, Kimiko could sense the change of air around the group of giant build males, and quickly decided to change everyone attention onto something that will definitely lighting up the mood a bit more.

"A-Ano can you two please come inside, I'm just about finish cooking breakfast." Suggested Kimiko, and just like she suspected, all three moods lighten up with the mention of food, cooked by her, as she allowed the other two to come inside the house.

While Kimiko was in the kitchen getting breakfast together, the three kings were left sitting down in the overly space living room, two of which were glaring over at Toriko, who was simply snacking on a couple of sweet that came from the wall of the sweets house.

"Oi, Toriko, mind telling us why Kimiko is now living with you?" Breaking the silence first was Coco, getting straight to the point.

"Oh that, well since we're partners, we should be living together to stay close with one another. Maa, it's something all partners do!" Replied Toriko, mouth stuffed with sweets.

"No! All partners do not do that!" Exclaimed both Coco, and Sani.

"Jeeze Toriko, only people who ask that are boyfriends, and husbands, and you're not either!" Yelled Sani, who was clearly upset that Toriko had Kimiko living with him. It was so unfair at how far of a advantage the guy had over the cute chef.

"But I must say, having Kimiko live here sure does make things much more easer, and she's a nice person to live with, and not to mention all of the delicious food that also seem to be waiting for me! Maa, she's perfect!" Just by thinking of all the delicious food the small chef made for him had the bluenette already drooling.

"Breakfast ready!" Called out Kimiko, before ushering a tray of delicious freshly hot cook breakfast. After everyone was served a plate of food, Kimiko took her seat over beside Toriko, Yun running to sit in her lap.

"So what brings you two to our home?" asked Kimiko, unaware at how her question, tigger a jealous upon the other two, with the way she said _'our home'_, as the two begin to come up with images of Toriko, and Kimiko acting like a married couple while living together.

"I do not like this." The two mutter darkly, as to make matters worse Kimiko started to hand feed some of her food over to Toriko, looking like a sweet adorable wife feeding her glutton of a husband.

"Unfair Toriko! Unfair! Miko move out of this ungrateful bastard house and come and live with me!" Sani stood out of his chair, making his demand, as Kimiko gave him a cute yet confuse look. Hand stopping mid way from fedding Toriko another bit of crispy cook bacon which came from a type of rare beast.

"Oi Sani, she's not going anywhere! She's **MY**partner, not yours!" Argued Toriko, as the two began to have some type of childish tug-of-war game, which involved Kimiko who oblivious stood in the middle of it all, as Yun began to worried about her, as she was getting tugged side to side.

Taking a sip of his tea, Coco shot the three a look, eyes more focus on Toriko. "You really do have an unfair advantage Toriko." He mutter with envy upon his lips, sighing to himself.

**End of Drabble Four!**

* * *

See ya next time!


	5. Valentine Gifts!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: I'm here today to bring you all another exciting chapter of the Fem Komatsu drabbles! Is everyone excited! This time all four kings will be presented in this one, so have fun! Also this Valentine custom is base on the one in Japan.**

* * *

**One-shot 5: Valentine Gifts!**

It was on a very special day today, that Hotel Gourmet was pack filled with people, most of them being couples, seeing how today was Valentine Day, the day couples are lovey-dovey with each other, and all that other couple stuffs, but that wasn't the only reason it was pack jammed, it was also pack due to the new chocolate dessert that has recently been added to the menu, made none other than the genius female chief Kimiko. During one of her adventure with Toriko, one of the ingredients they were sent off to find, was a rare chocolate tree, that grows variety of high-scale, rich chocolate that melts with deliciousness once place in someone mouths.

Using the chocolate from the tree, Kimiko ended coming up with a absolutely delicious triple icing chocolate cake, some chocolate filling donuts, and plus a beautiful made chocolate pie, decorating each treat with sweet strawberries, and small heart-shaped candy treats that ended up becoming a huge hit with customers, as all day long she was kept in the kitchen repeatedly making these desserts.

Since today was Valentine Day, Kimiko had wanted to make a treat for the Four Heavenly Kings, and some others whom she was very close to, for instance Granny Setsuno, Tina, and even Teppi. She invited others, but found out they were too busy to come.

First entering the floor, was of course Toriko, dressed in white fancy suit, as he is always first, already taking a seat at their usual table. Next was Sani, along with Coco, who were also dressed in fancy suits, as last to enter was of course Zebra. Once all kings were seated at the table there was a cold atmosphere at the table. Why? Well you are about to find out!

"So Toriko, mind telling me why I heard from a little birdie that a certain chibi has been fucking living with you!?" asked Zebra, who was max pissed out when he heard the news.

"Oh-So you heard! Yeah, you know having her live with me is the best! Ah-Now that I think about it, it's almost like were married!" Toriko joked, but the others didn't find the joke funny.

"Sani, why do you have a bouquet of roses?" asked Coco, seeing how on this particular holiday, it's the girls who shower the guys with gifts.

"It's for Miko. Aren't they beautiful, these type of blood red roses are very hard to come by, but yet very beautiful, and Miko only deserved the best of beautiful things." Sani said elegantly, earning a twitch from Zebra.

"Tch, as if she'll care about some shitty ass flowers. You should have got her something bigger." Mocked Zebra, earning a annoyed glare from Sani.

"As if you can do better!" Exclaimed the man who is obsessed with beauty, earning a cocky smirk from Zebra, who in the next second pulled out an overly large stuffed bear, that was about the same height, and size as him.

_'Where the hell did he hid that bear!'_ Was the thought of everyone in the hotel, eyes on the large bear, who was it just them, or did that bear had the same type of expression a certain hot-tempered king always seem to wear.

" A bear!? That is so lame! Miko will definitely love my gift a thousand time better than yours!" Exclaimed Sani, who soon got into an argument with Zebra about who got the best gift.

_'I think they may have this holiday confuse?'_ Coco stared at the arguing two, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Hmm, I think Kimiko will like my gifts better than you two." Coco noticed that it was Toriko who spoke up next, holding a box of extremely rare chocoberries, which were small chocolates in the shape of berries, that had creamy smooth rich taste. The main reason they were so extremely rare, were due to the environment they grow in is filled with over level fifty type beast.

Both Sani, and Zebra took a glance over at Toriko gifts, before pointing him with a blank glance. "Lame!"

"Hey! Mine is so much better than yours! I'll bet Kimiko will love it!" Cried out Toriko, as this got all three in a argument, again, while Coco had to sweat-drop, wondering if these three forget who is the one who suppose to give out gifts and chocolates on this day, as that role usually go to the girls, but it look like these two were making up their own rules.

It was just around this time, three more guest made their appearances, who were Tina, camera out and ready for a big scope, along with Teppi, and Granny Setsuno stopping at the head of the table, taking on the argument that was going on.

"Maa, I think they are arguing over their sweet little chief. Ah-and speaking of the devil." Granny Setsuno, spotted Kimiko in her chief uniform rolling in cart that no doubt laid inside tonight big dessert.

"Dessert ready!" Announced Kimiko, and was surprised to see her announcement fill upon deaf ear to the three who were arguing with each other.

"Maa, Kimiko-chan it seem those three are busy at the moment. So instead how about letting Coco have the first taste of tonight dessert." Even with her eyes close, Coco could sense the old woman was up to something, but had his attention quickly stolen by the short adorable chef in front of him, holding out a piece of dessert in front of his mouth.

"Say ah~, Coco-san!" Kimiko smiled cutely, as the known gentleman of the four kings had to fight down a blush. This seem to have caught the other three kings attention, as they had to watch in horror, Kimiko feed Coco.

"Maa, it's delicious! You did a wonderful job Kimko-chan!" Kimiko felt her heart lifted up due to Coco praised, being unaware of her next action, which just so happen to be her soft lips, meeting Coco cheek, causing the man entire face to blush steaming hot red, turning his face away from embarrassment, while Kimiko bash in her praised.

"Thank-you Coco-san!

"Coco you bastard!"

**End of Drabble Five!**

* * *

See ya next time!


	6. Topazmelons!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright finally made it into chapter six. Alright you guys will notice in these next batch of one-shot it will focus solely on Kimiko, and one of the four king, until I reach 10, as every five chapter will be mainly focus on a certain theme are character. Today chapter will be starring my favorite character Sani, and of course Kimiko!**

* * *

**One-shot 6: Topazmelons**

Kimiko day was going quite normal, busy in the kitchen, cooking of delicious food to serve to all of the customers of Hotel Gourmet, as Yun even help her out some, bringing her some seasons, and spices that she needed to bring a bit more pack of flavor to the food. Standing in the kitchen, her boss stood their proudly, happy to see his top chef, deep in her cooking, before it hit him the certain pattern that always seem to revolve around her, whenever the hotel is booming with business.

Right that next minute, Sani made his way beautifully inside the kitchen, eyes quickly spotting the petite, short pigtails woman, dressed in her chef uniform, and with two long string of his hair, wrapped them around her waist, gently lifting her up into the air.

"Ah-! Sani-san!?" Kimiko shooted the man a confuse look, who ignored the outburst from her manager, and began making his way out the door with her, leaving a certain owner in tears that his best chef has just disappeared, once again.

It wasn't until Kimiko was on some type of luxury, and extremely large carriage, sitting in front of Sani, who was taking his time eating, that she decided to ask just where was he taking her.

"Umm, Sani-san, where are you taking me?" asked Kimiko, as Sani sat down his eating utensils, shooting Kimiko a look.

"Were going to Jewell Island, land of were the world's most beautiful gourmet food rest. I'm taking you with me for two reason. The first is to capture a rare type of fruit called, Topazmelon. Fruits that are known to have the most beautiful, and hardest of shields, that in the right hands, can be made into beautiful jewelry, or even a house." Sani explained, as Kimiko began to imagine a house made of beautiful jewels.

"The second reason, is because you spend way too much time with Toriko! What about me, Miko!? Jeez, that guy need to learn how to share!" Pouted a whiny Sani, causing a certain chef sitting across from him to giggle.

"Hey! Don't laugh Miko! Plus it's the truth! You need a someone who can match your beautiful harmony, and that is me! Ah-try this. . ." Right in front of Kimiko mouth was some of spicy catfish his had order, as Kimko obediently open her mouth, as Sani feed her, before withdrawing back.

"Delicious!" Kimiko chew down on the delicious soft, fresh cook fish, that had a quick aftertaste of spice. Sani found himself amuse as he watch the happy expression that play out on her face, having one of his hair strands, brush up against the side of her cheek.

"Beautiful. . ." Sani had his eyes solely on the woman in front of him.

"Ah-Sani-san did you say something?"

"Nothing Miko."

* * *

The two sat out to search the island, as Kimiko was walking by Sani side, eyes taking in the beautiful sight of the island, as everywhere her eyes laid on, it was lock onto shiny, bright, luscious jewels. If was every woman dreams, even if Kimiko wasn't a big fan of jewelry herself, the sight of the place was definitely, in the words of Sani _'beautiful'_.

"Ah, are those apples?" Kimiko began to run over to a apple tree that was filled with apples, but the out-layer of the fruit looked close to that of a red ruby, as their was others that had a brighter shine to them. Using his hair strands, Sani pulled off two apples, that had the brightest of shine to them, handing one of the over to Kimiko.

"These are Rubyapples, apples that have a very rich sweet taste, as the ones with the brighter shine to them, are the most delicious, and sweetest of them all. Try one." Suggested Sani, as Kimiko did just that taking a bite out of the apple.

"Delicious! It so sweet, yet still have that apple like taste. I can make a delicious pie with these!" Just after tasting the fruit, she already thought of the type of dessert she wanted to make with it.

"Well carry some back with us, before we leave." replied Sani, when just than a huge beast appeared, as it appearance was similar to that of a turtle, except it shield was made from emerald green jewel.

"Miko stand back!" Sani instructed, standing protectively in front of her, as he began to battle against the beast. While the battle was going on, Kimiko sense something calling out to her, and her feet begin to move in the direction of the voice, only for a few minutes later to come face to face to a large tree that was covered with what she believe were Topazmelons.

"Mou, Miko! I told you to stay behind me not run off! Oh-I believe you just found the Topazmelon. Beautiful aren't they. . ." With the beast defeated, Sani had his eyes glued to the beautiful sight of the rich colors of the melons.

"Their so pretty~!" Exclaimed Miko, a bright smile lighten up her face, a smile Sani was proud to see.

"You know, Topazmelons shields are also known to make the most beautiful of wedding rings." Sani threw out there, as Kimiko was reminded of his proposal.

"R-Really. . .?" Kimiko stuttered a bit, feeling Sani eyes on her.

"Miko, I think they will be in good use for our wedding." Sani straight out said, causing Kimiko to whip her head towards him, flabbergasted written on her face.

"S-S-Sani-san. . !"

"Let take a load of this back with us Miko. We also have to take back some of the Rubyapples with us." Ignoring Kimiko speechless expression, Sani began to gather some of the Topzamelons.

"Hmm, you definitely look absolutely stunning in a pure wedding gown, my dear Miko." Still ignoring her, Sani began to make his way over to the Rubyapples. Yep, Sani was still determine to marry Kimiko, and was already far ahead planning out the wedding. Hang in there Kimiko!

**End of Drabble Six!**

* * *

See ya next time!


	7. Gourmet Amusement Park!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 7 of the fem!Komatsu drabbles! This one will be featuring the hit cannon pair in the show, yes to me this is a cannon pair, forget his engagement to Rin. Also, if you guys have any ideas, or themes you may have in mind please share them with me. With that said, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**One-Shot 7: Gourmet Amusement Park!**

It was early that morning, when the birds started to chirp, when brown doe eyes began to open, feeling a having amount of weight across her waist, and look down and saw it was none other than Toriko arm, wrapped possessively around her waist, holding her tightly against his shirtless, large, muscle chest.

Seeing this, the petite woman blush, a predicament she been finding herself doing a lot lately, ever since she moved in with her combo partner. When she first move in, she expected to have a own room of her own, not them sharing one together, but believe it or not, out of this large candy structured castle, there was only one bedroom. What were the odds.

"T-Toriko-san. . .Toriko-san!" Hearing the faint soft voice of his partner, the bluenette began to stir his eyes open, only for them to laid on the woman who he had in a tight embrace.

"K-Kimiko. . .?"

"Good morning Toriko-san! Um,. . . .can you please remove your arm. I have to go to the restroom." Pleaded Kimiko, as Toriko removed his arm, as Kimiko, leap from out the bed, making her to the bathroom, closing the door after her.

Sitting up a bit, the Gourmet Hunter began to stretched out his muscles, releasing a yawn, before he remember the plans he had sat out for him, and his partner. "Oi, Kimiko! After breakfast, I have plans for us today!" Toriko yelled out to the girl who was in the bathroom.

"Okay, Toriko-san! Let me freshen up a bit, and I can get started on breakfast!" Kimiko yelled back, as Toriko sat off outside to find some good ingredients that would made a delicious breakfast.

It was a while before Toriko came back to the house, carrying two arms full of meat, and other rare ingredients, wearing a large grin on his face, as he sat them all right at Kimiko feet. "Looks like we'll be having a large breakfast." commented with a smile Kimiko, rolling up her sleeves, getting ready to cook a full course breakfast.

"So Toriko-san, were will be going today?" asked Kimiko, eating some of the sunny side eggs that she cooked.

Chewing on a mouth full of fluffy hot pancakes, Toriko swallow it all down before answering her.

"Maa, you'll see once we get there." replied Toriko, stuffing his mouth next with some crispy hot bacon, and sausages, taking a drink of the freshly made orange juice.

"Hmm, if you say so . . . " replied Kimiko, also taking a small sip of her own cup of orange juice.

* * *

"So this is where you had plan for us today! Gourmet 10-Star Amusement Park!" exclaimed a bright, starry, eyes chef, taking in all of the rides, and food places, that was about spotted everywhere she look.

"Maa, I thought you might like this place. Oh, let's ride the Extreme Death Rollercoaster!" Exclaimed Toriko, who had a childlike gleam in his eyes, as his partner on the other wanted to pass on the ride, as with a name like that, she would surely pass off from the 'extremeness', not to mention it had to word 'death' in it.

Getting on the ride, Kimiko soon found out why the ride was was names, Extreme Death Roller Coaster, as the ride was going just as fast as Sani partner, Queen, having sharp turns at every corner, with loops and spins, before jerking forwards, or backwards, taking them high in the air before soar down. By the time the ride was over with, Kimiko found herself even more terrified of rollercoasters.

After trying out the rollercoaster, the combo-partner began to try other rides, that were less scary than the rollercoaster for Kimiko sack, finding themselves having a blast, when suddenly the sounds of their stomach growling, made them realize they haven't had anything to eat just since they got there.

Setting off to get something to get the two stop at a stand that was selling a super large serving of toyoaki, before moving on to a ramen stand, next chowing down on some delicious sushi, and last ice cream, which was a large sundae the two was sharing, due to a mix-up with their order, but they was okay with it.

"Maa, today was really fun! Thank-you Toriko-san!" Kimiko gave her partner with huge smile, which he return with one of his own, before a light bulb appeared on top of his head, picking of a spoon full of the banana sprinkles, with whip-cream, cherry, and other delicious sweet ingredients, and hand feed it over to his partner, who accepted with a small blush, and smile.

"What a cute newlywed couple." The two ears perk up at hearing this, feeling a pair of eyes on them, and saw that it was coming from a elderly lady, who had a smile of wisdom on her face, as this had the two blushing, having a feeling she was talking about them.

"I sense a bright future ahead for you young miss, fill with lovely children, and handsome husbands. I hope you two be safe, as there is still lot adventures ahead for you two, both good, and troublesome, but always fill with love." These were the old woman last words, before taking her leave from the two blushing red figures, who were in the middle of processing her words.

Coming back to his sense, Toriko thought about what the old woman said. "Hmm, that thought don't sound all that bad. Wait! What did she mean by _'husbands'!_?

**End of Drabble Seven!**

* * *

See ya next time!


End file.
